


Improving Relations

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Possible AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Thomas Riker deals with his father and "brother"





	Improving Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/gifts).



He hadn’t given his father that much thought while he had been on Nervala IV. Their relationship could be charitably described as rocky, and any time he had thought of Kyle Riker, Thomas had assumed he was suitably sad but had accepted the loss.

He’d hoped he would be rescued eventually, had been beyond happy to see people in Starfleet uniforms, until he discovered they weren’t there to rescue him, because Will Riker hadn’t been left behind. It was surreal to come face to face with himself.

He had chosen to become Thomas Riker, to try and make a new life after his eight years of solitude. It hadn’t been easy, but he had been doing okay.

Now Kyle Riker wanted to meet his long-lost and newly discovered son.

The three of them – Thomas, Will, and Kyle – had agreed to meet on a convenient starbase, which only allowed a few hours together. Thomas thought that was probably for the best. They could have dinner, maybe a drink, and part ways again. Will had told him that he had come to an understanding with their father, but Thomas wasn’t sure he could.

Later on, when he was on a shuttle going back to his ship, he was glad he had done it. Will had played mediator at first, but Kyle had actually seemed approachable, had even apologized for their rough relationship. They had actually had a conversation, not yelling at each other. Maybe they weren’t’ ready to suit up for a round of anbo-jyutsu any time soon, but they had made progress. 

They had shaken hands and parted ways on friendly terms.

It was an improvement.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
